warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Outcast/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Lionpaw proudly races toward the ShadowClan border with Brambleclaw on their mission to let Tawnypelt know about the help needed in the mountains. The two ThunderClan toms jump over a fallen tree, then encounter a small stream crossing their path. Lionpaw, eager to show his father his strength, tries to cross the water in one leap, but he is startled when a blackbird calls out loudly. The apprentice lands awkwardly and slips into the stream, soaking his tail and haunches. The young tom drags himself out of the water and curses, and Brambleclaw, who is waiting on the bank, tells Lionpaw to be steady. The latter apologizes and tries to shake himself dry. :As the toms approach ShadowClan territory, Brambleclaw’s pace slows, and he stops completely on the border. Lionpaw questions why they are waiting, and the deputy explains that a ShadowClan patrol will have to escort them to camp. Lionpaw protests, but Brambleclaw adds that Blackstar will view them crossing the border hostilely, and that the warrior code forbids them from trespassing on another Clan’s territory. The brown tabby sits down and suggests that Lionpaw grooms his wet fur. The apprentice obeys, but even after thoroughly washing himself, no ShadowClan warriors appear. Lionpaw complains about the long wait, and Brambleclaw allows him to hunt on ThunderClan’s side of the border while they wait. Just as the golden apprentice is about to search for prey, a ShadowClan patrol, consisting of three warriors, appears from the bracken a few fox-lengths away and approaches the border. Toadfoot spots the ThunderClan cats waiting by the border and exclaims that he knew he had scented intruders. The dark brown tom bounds forward, fur bristling, but Russetfur stops her Clanmate. She demands to know what Brambleclaw wants, and Brambleclaw answers that he needs to speak with Blackstar. Russetfur questions why it can’t wait until the Gathering, but the brown tom does not explain. The ShadowClan she-cat lashes her tail, but reluctantly allows the ThunderClan cats across the border. She orders Ivytail to run to camp and warn Blackstar, then instructs Toadfoot to keep a lookout behind in case there are more ThunderClan warriors. The deputy stalks off, with Brambleclaw walking beside her. :Toadfoot glares at Lionpaw and warns him to not unsheathe his claws, and Lionpaw retorts that he will not. The apprentice recalls how Birchfall talked about his friendship with ShadowClan kits during the Great Journey, and how Toadkit was one of the names the warrior had mentioned. Lionpaw assumes that Toadfoot must be the same cat, and he mentions how Birchkit is now Birchfall. The apprentice explains how his Clanmate talked about how well he got along with Toadfoot and his littermates, but the ShadowClan warrior responds that things were different during the Great Journey. Lionpaw regrets how it is hard to have friends in other Clans. :Russetfur leads the cats deeper into ShadowClan territory, crossing the greenleaf Twolegplace. After they leave the clearing, Lionpaw is surprised to notice that the woodland on the other side looks identical to the trees in ThunderClan territory. However, the oaks and beeches are gradually replaced by pines, and the undergrowth of bramble and fern thins out to nothing but a covering of brown pine needles. Lionpaw, uneasy because of the unfamiliar territory, hurries to catch up to Brambleclaw. The deputy flashes the young tom a sympathetic glance and brushes his tail across the apprentice’s shoulder. :Eventually, Lionpaw notices the scents of many cats, and Russetfur leads the cats up a short slope and through a barrier of bushes growing at the top. The she-cat orders them to wait, then she heads down a shallower slope into a wide hollow. Toadfoot, glaring at the ThunderClan toms, stays to guard them. Lionpaw whispers to his deputy that the ShadowClan camp is very open, and Brambleclaw replies that ThunderClan is lucky to have the hollow to shelter them. Upon closer look, Lionpaw notices some similarities between the ShadowClan camp and the stone hollow. He spots the leader's den, the apprentices’ den, and the elders’ den, and upon hearing complaining from the latter den, Lionpaw guesses that the Clans’ oldest cats are the same everywhere. :Russetfur and Blackstar exit the leader’s den, and Blackstar leaps onto a tree stump in the center of the hollow. Russetfur gestures to Toadfoot, and the brown tom escorts Brambleclaw and Lionpaw to where the ShadowClan leader is. ShadowClan warriors stare at the ThunderClan cats and mutter to each other behind them. Lionpaw notices how powerful Blackstar is up-close and fears that the leader might attack Brambleclaw, but instead the white tom calmly asks the ThunderClan deputy why he is on ShadowClan territory. Brambleclaw states that he has come to speak to Tawnypelt, his sister, and he explains how the Tribe of Rushing Water is in trouble. The deputy adds that he and Squirrelflight are going to go to the mountains and that they are inviting Tawnypelt and Crowfeather to come as well, since they were all in the first journey together. Russetfur objects that Tawnypelt has kits, but Blackstar says that it is the queen’s decision. However, it is clear that the leader expects that Tawnypelt will decide to stay with her kits. :Blackstar leaps down from the stump and leads the ThunderClan cats to the nursery – a bramble thicket on the far side of the camp. The leader tells them to go in and see Tawnypelt, so the two ThunderClan toms enter the den. Lionpaw notices that ShadowClan has a bigger nursery than ThunderClan, but both have the same moss covering on the floor and milky scent. Inside the nursery, Tawnypelt calls out to her brother and questions why he has come. Brambleclaw replies that he has to ask her something, but he is interrupted when Tawnypelt’s kids scramble out of their nest and bounce over to him and Lionpaw. A tabby tom, the biggest kit, asks who Lionpaw is, and the apprentice begins to introduce himself. Brambleclaw cuts off his Clanmate and states that they are ThunderClan cats, and a ginger tom-kit notes that that is why they smell bad. A gray she-kit flings herself at Lionpaw, making him lose his balance, and she declares that she and her littermates are the best fighters. She yowls to her brothers that they must defend the camp, and the other two kits bundle on top of Lionpaw. The golden apprentice realizes that it is a game, and he pushes the kits off. :Tawnypelt scolds her kits for their impolite welcome, then introduces her kits to Brambleclaw: Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit. Lionpaw is alarmed at the name ‘Tigerkit’ and he thinks about Tigerstar. The queen then asks Brambleclaw to tell her why he has come, and after her brother’s explanation, Tanwypelt agrees to come on the journey. The tortoiseshell clambers out of her nest, and her kits, who had been chasing Lionpaw, stop and stare at their mother. Tigerkit and Dawnkit wail that she is leaving them, but Tawnypelt tells them that she has to go help the cats living in the mountains that she had told them about. Flamekit begs to come too, but Tawnypelt says doesn’t allow. She touches her nose to each of her kits in turn, and tells them to be obedient. She says that she should be back within two moons, and a white queen who is also in the nursery promises to watch over them. Tawnypelt thanks Snowbird and warns her kits that the white she-cat will tell her if her kits have been naughty. The young cats promise to be good, and they call out a farewell to their mother. :Tawnypelt leads the way out of the nursery, and by the time Lionpaw has left the den, Blackstar is confronting the queen about leaving. Russetfur spits that Tawnypelt is clearly not a loyal ShadowClan cat, which infuriates Tawnypelt, butRowanclaw pads up beside Tawnypelt and defends his mate. He adds that the Tribe has helped the Clans out before, then tells Tawnypelt that he is proud of her for going. Tawnypelt thanks him then asks Brambleclaw if they should go, noting the long journey to the mountains. Brambleclaw agrees and thanks Blackstar. Lionpaw races out of the forest with the two littermates, excited that cats from different Clans are going to help the Tribe together. The young tom wonders if he will be part of another incredible story that will be told among the Clans. Characters Major *Brambleclaw }} Minor *Toadfoot *Ivytail *Blackstar *Snowbird *Tawnypelt *Tigerkit *Flamekit *Dawnkit *Rowanclaw }} Mentioned *Marshkit (Unnamed) *Talon *Night *Firestar *Squirrelflight *Crowfeather *Tigerstar *Hollypaw }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Outcast Category:Power of Three arc